Naruto: Kurama's Champion
by Rafaelout
Summary: When a Biju, a Senju and a Jinchurikki are given the chance to travel to another world when there is nothing left for them in their own, what changes will they make to the future of a world that is similar yet, not exactly the same as their own ?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, and have absolutely no rights to it to anything even remotely related to it  
**

**PS... Fair, Warning, the first chapter is more or less mostly dialogue, though the next chapters will be better... I hope... **

* * *

"You know something" said a deep demonic voice "I never would have thought that you two would be the ones to – as they say – make a deal with a demon.

"True enough" said a red haired male with black rings around his eyes "But then again you are not really a demon, and let's face it, you want this just as much as we do Kurama."

The Giant Fox started chuckling "True enough Gaara, there is nothing left in this world for any of us, but perhaps we can change that in the world we shall travel to."

"True" said a blonde haired woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties "I trust that there will be some differences in this world."

"Yes, but nothing major" replied the Fox "Just a few minor differences here and there Tsunade."

"Good enough for me" she replied "Tell me, who will appear and when will they appear?"

"As Garra will be the focus point he will be the last person to appear in our new world and he shall appear on the day he first stepped into Konoha." Kurama said "Tsunade you will appear around 2 years before him and I will appear around 2 years before you."

"I trust you will take care of the man I have come to think of a brother" Gaara stated as he still could not say _his_ name without going into extreme depression.

"You know I will" replied the fox "Now get ready our time is here.

For as the 3 of them had been conversing, the Lunar eclipse had been taking place and at that very moment the sun was completely behind the moon. At that point Garra, Tsunade and Kurama released all their charka and attempted to do what no one have ever dared to do before.

* * *

Kurama awoke in the familiar setting of a sewer which he had come to associate with Naruto's mindscape. A good thing for him as this had meant his plan had worked a fact which caused him to smile as he lay down and took a peek at what was happening to his host. He smiled as he recognized the events which were currently happening. It was the first time that Naruto had taken the genin exam, a little over 5 years before his first chunnin exam, and there was no wonder why he failed as he had been completely shafted by his so called teachers. Kurama smiled, this would work out almost perfectly.

He waited till his host fell asleep… cried himself to sleep to be more precise. It pained him to see his host, no first friend after eons of loneliness in this pitiful state, but he reminded himself of two things. The 1st was that this was not _his_ Naruto and the 2nd was that _this_ Naruto was not going to be in this state for long. He smiled at this thought and at the fact that his host had finally made his way to his chamber. Quickly hiding in the shadows he took in his host appearance before he spoke out loud "You look a lot like your father you know… except for your eyes, those are your mother's eyes."

"Who, who are you" said Naruto nervously.

'Ah, so he hasn't yet developed that happy-go-lucky complex, this will make things so much more easier' thought the fox before saying out loud "People have called me many things over the years… son, brother, monster, savior, demon and so on… but to you my young Naruto Uzumaki, I am a being who is willing to be your friend."

Kurama watched as the boys eyes grew wide at the thought of having a friend and inwardly cursed those foolish villagers.

"Do…Do you really want to be my friend." Asked Naruto saying my as if it was something to be ashamed of and Kurama cursed in his head about the stupidity of the villagers once again.

"The question here is are you willing to be my friend?" said the fox "You see young one, we are much alike. Both of us are hated by the villagers, but unlike you, they have good reason for hating me."

"Why?" asked Naruto, full of childish existence.

"Before I answer that I would like to tell you a story" said the Kyuubi and watched as Naruto flopped down onto the ground of the sewer. He then began to tell Naruto about Madara Uchiha and Harashima Senju, how and why they came together and founded Konoha, how after the founding of Konoha Madara grew bitter, how he was abandoned by his clan and how he took control of the Kyuubi (saying the entire story in a third person's perspective) and attacked Konoha. How Harashima defeated him and his wife Mito Uzumaki sealed the Kyuubi in her stomach. He then told Naruto the reason his mother was brought to Konoha and how his parents met (he was very careful not to say their names through the whole tale). He then told him about the weakness of the seal, how she was led away from the village in order to safely give birth and the 4th Hokage stood by her in order to keep the seal secure. How they were attacked by a masked man who managed to kidnap his mother and release the seal. How he then put the Kyuubi under a genjutsu and made him attack Konoha. How the 4th Hokage defeated the Kyuubi and made the sealing alter. How both the Hokage and his mother got in the way of Kyuubi's claws in order to save the child's life. How the Kyuubi was finally sealed in the child and the Hokage making his dying wish to his predecessor, wishing that the child would grow up being seen as a hero by the village.

Naruto was silent throughout the tale listening in rapt attention, and at the end of the tale he said "You are the Kyuubi aren't you… and I am the child aren't I?"

"Indeed you are young one" said Kurama appearing from the shadows where he was standing.

"I see… I trust that you know the names of my parents"

"I do… and I am not going to tell you until you become strong enough to protect yourself and all those precious to you."

"I understand… and I thank you for telling me all of this."

"You are welcome young one" said the fox "Tell me, do you hate me?"

Naruto was silent for a moment as he thought about that question before he said, much to Kurama's surprise "No… I do not hate you, I hate those who attacked me and made my life hell, I hate the people who came up with Jinchurikki in the first place, I hate Madara Uchiha for starting this entire cycle… But I do not hate you. In the grand scheme of things you were as much a victim as me and for that I have no reason to hate you… though if that offer is still there I would like to be friends with you Kyuubi."

"And I with you young one" said the fox "and my name is Kurama"

"And mine is Naruto" said the blonde haired academy student with a smile. The just stayed like that together in comfortable silence until Naruto remembered something "Kurama you said that you would help me get strong right?"

"I did" he responded

"When can we start?"

"Now, but before we do I would like to ask you a question" he replied "What are your dreams Naruto?"

"My dream is to be the greatest Hokage" said the blonde haired boy "That way the entire village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I am somebody… Somebody important."

The giant fox looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "That's stupid!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Naruto "I Will become Hokage and –"

"I never said that you could not become Hokage, on the contrary I think you could become a great Hokage" said the fox interrupting his host before he could start a rant "I just said that your reasons for wanting to become the Hokage are stupid."

"Huh" said Naruto. He was use to people trying to put him down, people saying that he dreams were stupid, were unachievable by someone like him, he was use to them and knew how to deal with them. This… this was different.

"Naruto in order to become great you need to have dreams… and honor." Said Kurama "But, when you dream to be something you must make sure that it is for the right reasons, only then can you become truly great."

"I don't understand" said Naruto.

"You will Naruto… in time." Replied the fox "But for now we shall began your training, When you get up I want you to do 20 repetitions of each and every stretching exercise taught at the academy. Then I want you to take ten laps around the entire compound understand."

"I do" Naruto said.

"Good… Now awake."

In a certain apartment in a certain building one blonde haired kid jumped out of bed and crashed head first straight into the floor.

"Man" said Naruto rubbing his head as he got up from the floor "That was a strange dream."

"**That was no dream"**

Naruto jumped up before saying "Ku-Kurama… wait that actually happened? And how on earth can I hear you?"

"**Yes that did happen Naruto," **said the fox **"And I have temporary opened up a mind-link between you and I. In time I will show you how to open it up yourself as well as cut the connection when you want to, but for now… GET ON WITH YOUR TRAINING!"**

Naruto jumped up once again as the fox is demonic voice shouted inside his brain. Before he ran out grumbling as he did so… but what both Naruto and Kurama knew was at that even though he grumbled about the training he had a smile on his face the whole time.

* * *

2 Years Later

* * *

A young shinobi, no older than fourteen sat inside Ichiraku's Ramen stand having the delicious broth the place was so famous for. His jet-black hair was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail that extended to his shoulder blades. He wore a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, tan pants. Bandages around his ankles and black sandals and 2 weapon pouches fixed to either of his thighs. His onyx eyes which had a gentle look to them flickered briefly when the enterance to the stand ruffled and a young blonde haired boy, no older than ten entered and sat down. Said boy wore a black shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on its back, dark green pants with standard ninja sandals. He had white bandages wrapped around his hand, each 2 seals of the same type on it. He had a black bandana around his forehead with the Uzumaki symbol stitched in the center and his violet eyes shined in amusement.

"You know, I have never gotten the chance to thank you or your team for protecting me" the blonde haired nine years old said "So thank you Captain Itcahi."

"You should have never needed the protection in the first place Naruto Uzumaki" he replied evenly.

"True, though most people don't see it that way" Naruto said "After all it seems that despite Konoha being one of the great five, its inhabitants can't seem to tell a scroll from the kunai inside it."

Had it been anyone else their eyes would have been widening in shock because not only was the so called hyperactive knucklehead acting remarkably calm, cool and perceptive. He also knew of things that by all rights he should not know. That being said Itachi Uchiha was not like the rest, he knew that there was much more, oh so much more to the blonde Uzumaki sitting beside him than there appeared. After all he saw the same thing he saw in Naruto every time he looked at himself in the mirror.

"You know?"

"I do…"

The two of them sat in silence, well almost in silence as Naruto placed an order for 3 Miso Ramen and Itachi continued to have his own Ramen.

"There is a lot more to you than meets the eye Naruto Uzumaki" said Itachi Uchiha "A lot more."

Naruto knew what Itachi was talking about. It was, after all, going to be impossible to hide his training from all of his ANBU guards so he settled for giving brief glimpses of his regiments to a select few like Itachi, Tenzo (Yamato), Hayate, Yugao, and Kakashi… and speaking of his father favorite student.

Naruto's gaze immediately shot to the top of an apartment where he knew that Kakashi was keeping a watch on him, before it turned back to Itachi.

"It was highly improbable, but not impossible for me to learn the truth Itachi" said Naruto as he pushed one of the 3 Miso Ramen bowls which had just been served to him, to the ANBU captain.

"I see" came the reply.

They both sat once again in comfortable silence as they ate their meal until it was finally finished.

"I want to thank you Itachi" said Naruto "Not just you but also your team, and Kakashi and his team for watching over me."

"I will be sure to inform them." said Itachi as he finished his broth and placed money on the counter, not just for his meal, but also for Naruto's as well. Said person moved to object but Itachi silenced him with a wave of his hand before he said "Training ground 7. 700 hours."

"What?"

"There is only so far you can go on your own" said Itachi with a smile as he watched the blonde haired Uzumaki slowly grin. "Don't be late!"

And with that he flickered from the stand onto the top of a nearby building out of Naruto's sight as he watched Konoha's Jinchurikki thank the store owners before rushing back to his apartment in obvious excitement. His expression flickered as he felt a familiar charka source flicker right next to him causing him to say sternly "Not one word Kakashi."

"He deserves a chance at a normal childhood"

"He does, but he never will thanks to everything he has experienced thanks to the idiots that inhabit this village" came the response as for the first time since he became an ANBU captain, emotion was pliable in the voice of Itachi Uchiha "And unlike us who were encouraged, he will be hindered the moment he shows anything resembling potential and probably even before that. You know that, I know that and even he knows that."

"If you do this than the Hokage will need to be informed."

"And we both know that he will stop me.

"Itachi…"

"No Kakashi!" said Itachi with a sharp edge in his voice as he said his friend's name. "I love this village and would do anything for the good of it, even if that meant slaughtering my entire family. But, this village has made many mistakes, and as far as I know none were greater than the person I just had a meal with. I will do this consequences be dammed if for nothing else than the simple fact that it is the right thing to do."

"I will not help you… but I will neither hinder you nor report you Itachi" said Kakashi with a sigh "On your head be it."

* * *

Kyuubi no Kurama was surprised at how events had turned out so far. When he had first began training Naruto he didn't consider that there might be consequences for his actions, well major ones anyway. That being said even if he had considered that he doubted that he would have thought that this would have happened. Though he didn't say anything to Naruto when he visited Itachi he was a bit worried at what the repercussions would be as well as what would come of the approaching encounter.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in a meditative on the center stump of the 3 stumps that were somewhat of a landmark for training ground 7. From most people's perspective this would appear strange… stranger still as Naruto appeared to smile for no apparent reason before saying "You're early."

"So are you." Replied Itachi. "Shall we began?"

"Of course."

"Before I begin training you I need to know where you are at" said Itachi "Taijutsu first."

"Understood." Said Naruto

Naruto focused his charka onto his legs and launched himself up into the sky and straight at Itachi, who had his Sharingan active and was watching him closely. His first move was a flying drop kick which Itachi easily dodged which was immediately followed up by a combination of punches and kicks and taunting jibes, yet despite all that it seemed that there wasn't even a single opening in Itachi defense.

"He is an ANBU Captain Naruto, be patent" said Kurama in his mind. Naruto, mentally acknowledged that as he continued looking for some kind of an opening. Said opening eventually came and Naruto made full advantage of it with 3 rapid kicks straight to the solar plexus before kicking Itachi straight up and saying "First Gate Open."

Naruto then immediately followed Itachi into the sky using a technique which was popularly known as the shadow of the leaf before rapping his opponent in Charka Chains, something Kurama had thought him not too long ago. Before spinning like a top and driving Itachi headfirst into the ground.

"Impressive Naruto, very impressive" said a voice far behind him and Naruto immediately spun around to see… Itachi? He quickly looked back at the crater he had made with hat last move to see… the broken splinters of a log.

"Man he's Good" said Naruto to himself.

"Do you think that I would have been made an ANBU captain otherwise?"

"H-How" said Naruto before the answer came and slapped him in the face "Sharingan… Lip reading"

"You are correct Naruto" Itachi replied "but I must ask, were those the infamous Charka Chains of the Uzumaki clan?"

Naruto nodded and Itachi sighed and said "Very well then, let us resume our battle… but this time, come at me with everything you have got."

As if to punctuate that statement he quickly zoomed through a couple of hand-signs before quickly taking out a dozen shuriken, imbuing the shuriken with fire, launching them at Naruto and saying "Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson."

The dozen flaming shuriken came straight at him and Naruto knew that he couldn't use any wind technique's to block it. He also knew that fighting Itachi at long range was going to be a disaster. So using the remaining power he had gained he quickly charged, dodging the oncoming shuriken before saying "Second Gate Open"

The burst of physical power that flowed through him when he opened the second gate was, for lack of a better word, exhilarating as his speed all but doubled as he continued to charge Itachi. At the same time Naruto also tapped into Kurama's charka and his body started to change to reflect that. His eyes turned red with slits, his whisker marks became more pronounced, he nails and upper canines elongated and his overall features became more feral and the moment he was within range he quickly began his second faze of his attack, which was another technique he had recently become profecent in "Rotating Fang"

The spinning drill which was heading towards him took on a slight reddish tint courtesy of him using a bit of the Kyuubi's charka as Itachi's eyes widened. Obviously he did not expect to come across an Inuzuka, technique here. Never the less he quickly recovered and blurred through a couple of hand-signs before bringing them together and saying. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"

Naruto immediately stopped spinning and summoned and shadow clone which immediately grabbed onto the original's hand and launched him into the sky before the clone got hit headfirst by the oncoming fireball. Naruto mentally winced at the cloned memories because even though Itachi only put enough charka in there to temporarily take him out, it still stung. Still being no stranger to pain Naruto didn't falter in his attack as he immediately took out a scroll and bit his thumb on it and said "Shinobi Art: Rising Dragon Jutsu"

"Water style: Water Encampment Wall" said Itachi before opening his mouth and shooting out a large amount of water which immediately turned into a water wall in order to protect him from the rain of the oncoming kunai. Said technique was immediately released the minute the rain of kunai ended and Itachi was greeted to the sight of a scrolling Naruto landing on his feet.

Naruto was visibly annoyed at the moment. He didn't expect to win this fight of course, he didn't even expect to come even close to winning it. That being said Itachi wasn't even trying to take the fight seriously, no he was taunting him by using jutsu's that made his well-planned attacks looked like minor annoyances and not even moving from that ever since he told him (Naruto) to come at him (Itachi) with his all. And so, ignoring Kurama, cries of caution and protest the moment he landed on his feet he said "Third Gate Open"

Naruto then immediately flickered right in front of Itachi and for the second time in their fight engaged him head on in a Taijutsu brawl. However, unlike last time it seemed that Itachi was not kidding around as for every punch he threw, Itachi not only dodged but paid back with 3 accurate punches of his own. Every single kick he tried was met with blows to the thighs, ankles and shins. And every single strike of Itachi's was powered by the Uchiha's own charka so obviously it hurt a lot. And then when the power of his third gate ended, Itachi knocked him out with a charka enhanced ferocious right uppercut which sent the blonde haired Jinchrukki flying back, out cold.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter over, as well as probably the first fight scene I am proud off... Anyway, please don't forget to review.  
**

**Also I didn't make a mistake with the eye colour, that is just one of the minor changes in this world.**

**Also if anyone has any suggestions for what's now going to happen to Itachi please tell. **

**Last but not the least I would like people to suggest what kind of summons I should give Naruto… or should I keep with the toad summoning scroll? The choice is yours.**

**Also this will be a multiple relationship story, which will either contain 2 or 3 of the following:- femHaku, Hana, Tatuya, Tenten or Temari.  
Please Review or PM me about which of them you think should be with Naruto...  
**

**That's all that there is for now… **

**Rafaelout out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people, the second chapter is finally up,  
though I must warn you that this chapter is more to filter information than anything else...**  
**Don't say I didn't warn you**

* * *

"**Are you an idiot?" **screamed Kurama when his host regained his mental consciousness and awoke within his mindscape. **"I thought you that technique as a last resort and 3 GATES. One was bad enough, Two was pushing it, but three? THREE? Have you lost all sense of self preservation you Idiot."**

"Ku – Kurama-sensei" Naruto spluttered "I was only trying to impress Itachi – so that he would agree to become my sensei… at least temporarily."

"**And you thought that the best way to go about doing something that could kill you or seriously harm you that too in a spar" said Kurama angrily" That does not show that you have the ability to be a competent Shinobi, that shows that you have the perfect mindscape for cannon fodder – AND NOBODY WANTS TO TRAIN CANNON FODDER."**

"Kurama- Sensei" said Naruto as he knelt down and touched his head to the water that was the floor of his mindscape "I'm sorry for my rash actions, for not thinking things through, I will do better next time – I give you my word."

"**And that is all I want Naruto" **said Kurama calming down **"Do not forget that you are not only my first student in a long time, but my first friend in a long long time. It would break me to see you die before your time Naruto. Now then we will have to come with an explanation for how you know the gates… if he ask's about the shadow clones, use the excuse we already prepared."**

"I understand Kurama-sensei"

"**Good, the first thing you are going to do when you return to the realm of the living is to channel my charka and use it to heal yourself like I taught you" **said the fox **"After that try to convince Itachi of the story that we have prepared… and if he doesn't get you started on the physical training for the Strong Fist, I will!"**

"I understand Kurama Sensei" said Naruto

"**One more thing kit, you have been unconscious for a little over 24 hours so don't miss your meeting as it is today, understood?"**

"Understood!"

* * *

When Naruto Uzumaki regained his senses the first thing he realized was that he hurt. Every inch of his body was crying out in minor agony. Physically it was not the worst pain he had felt but it was close, oh so close. Feeling his charka he searched for the part that connected him to Kurama and when he did, he started to channel the bijuu's charka throughout his entire body in order to dumb the pain and increase his healing. It was the first thing that his first friend had taught him after the tree climbing and water walking exercises and the academy three, save for the clone jutsu. After that was done he then began trying to gather a general sense of the immediate surrounding environment.

The minute he did that he realized that he was no longer in a training ground, no he was currently lying in a bed in his bedroom and there was a boy dressed in ANBU garb who was standing in the corner of the room, not even bothering to keep himself hidden and was eying him keenly.

Naruto sat up and looked at the ANBU and said "Itachi…"

"Naruto I neither know where you learnt the Strong Fist, or the Inuzuka fighting style or the Shadow Clone Jutsu and neither do I want to know." said Itachi and Naruto immediately understood what he was saying 'plausible deniability'. "In your living room you will find 3 scrolls, the first contains details about the Shadow Clone Jutsu, as I believe that you may be one of the few people who can utilize that jutsu to its fullest potential. The second details the Strong Fist, how to train your body in order to utilize it, and as for the third… well I will leave that surprise up to you."

Itachi paused to see if Naruto had followed him so far and wasn't disappointed when Naruto gave him a nod.

"There is also another thing" continued Itachi "As there have been no attacks in over 2 years the Hokage will be calling off your ANBU guard, though he will be checking on you using his crystal ball from time to time. Lastly if anything does not come up I will be back here tonight with some training equipment for you."

And with that Itachi flickered out of the apartment before Naruto even had a chance to thank him. Despite that Naruto smiled, as he got up from the bed and did a set of stretching exercises which more out of habit than anything else considering that he always stretched whenever he woke up from a nap. Well the nap's where he was actually sleeping and not pretending to be asleep or having a conversation with Kurama which he often did when at the academy.

* * *

Before actually checking out the scrolls which Itachi left him Naruto first went to the kitchen and checked out the pantry. Just like he suspected he was running low on supplies, though it wasn't really surprising considering that today was one of the days he usually went hunting. You see over the past two years Naruto had come to become more and more self sufficient than anyone in the village. It wasn't that surprising considering that around 90% of all the civilian shops massively overprice all goods he tried to buy, and that was after making sure that the goods he had were off the lowest quality available in said shops. That was one of the first things that Kurama had remedied when he started training him. Now at least once a week he went out to hunt in the forest surrounding Konoha and whatever he didn't need he sold to the trading caravans, though he made sure that his appearance was different when he made said transactions. Whatever he couldn't get from either the forest or from the caravans, which was surprisingly very little considering the number of minor crafts Kurama had him practice and the sheer versatility of the goods that the caravans brought when they came to town, was purchased from the towns under a transformation, of Ebisu of all people.

Naruto smirked at that line of thought. Ebisu was one of the most outspoken shinobi when it came to the _demon brat_ and yet, here he was doing said brats shopping for him.

Another chore which Kurama made him do was ensure that every single apartment in the complex was completely spick and span. Considering that there were 4 floor's to said complex (not counting the ground floor and the 2 basement levels) and each floor had 16 apartments… and well do the math.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" said Naruto and immediately 14 clones appeared and began dividing themselves up to do various tasks. A team of 4 clones would began to do a maintenance of the floor he was currently on while another team of 4 clones would do the maintenance of the floor below them, while the third team would do the maintenance of the floor directly below that. The first basement floor, ground floor and the first floor would be swept on the next day as he operated on an alternate day period when cleaning the complex. The second basement floor however was both maintained and used daily simply due to what it contained.

The last 2 clones would start reading the scrolls about Shadow Clones and the Strong Fist Itachi had left him with. While the real Naruto quickly made his way to the forest in order to hunt food, his mind turning towards what was rapidly becoming his signature jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu.

It was an issue that he found Kurama was, in some ways both for and against. He constantly stressed the issue of being careful while using clones for training, and when asked why he mumbled something about sacrifices before he said that even though the memories gained from shadow clones didn't come all at once, to many memories could and would cause brain damage and possibly even brain death. Yet at the same time, the giant fox almost seemed to passively improve and encourage his use of that jutsu. Still he had a limit. For combat he could use around a hundred Shadow Clones at a time and for training purposes he could use only a maximum of 5 dozen, provided they work on no more than ten topics. For obvious reasons, he used tended to use less, a lot less.

Soon enough Naruto reached the forest and the first thing he did was set around a dozen traps before heading in the direction of the river, pausing for a moment as he felt 4 shadow clones dispel themselves. Said shadow clones were his first cleaning team and the clone who had been assigned to read the scroll that the detailed its own creation. Naruto immediately slowed down before coming to a stop before he created 4 shadow clones and handed them each a dozen seabon and a storage scroll. The first Shadow went back along the path his creator had come from, to keep an eye on the traps which said creator had set. The next two shadow clones quickly began to comb the forest to hunt for their prey. The last shadow clone started to collect the wild berries, herbs, fruits, vegetables and so on…

As for the original Naruto he had reached the nearby river and began to build a dam, one that would allow water to pass through but would prevent the fishes of the river from moving on and would give Naruto more than enough time to capture this fishes, and there were a lot of fishes.

* * *

It was well over 2 hours later when Naruto was finally done and he was truly pleased at the amount of food he had collected. He had about a dozen fishes, which had been almost professionally cut and stored, 4 quails and 2 chickens, whose feathers had been separately plucked and collected and were going to be used as stuffing for his pillows. The birds themselves had been then bled out before being cut and stored. A wolf, which his clones had incidentally run into, which had already been skinned, and its pelt stored. The pelt would be sold for money and Naruto was extremely curious how wolf meat tasted. In addition to that his clones had also collected a good amount of fresh fruits, herbs and veggie's. All in all a good haul, one which was a lot more than he usually collected… and, depending on how his meeting went, he may just head over to Ichiraku's to celebrate.

'Speaking of said meeting' Naruto thought 'If I don't hurry up I am going to be late!"

And with that thought in mind he quickly created a couple of shadow clones to take his haul back to his apartment while he quickly made his way through the village towards the part of the forest that was in the 1st district of Konoha.

You see, from an areal point of view the Konoha's boundaries were almost like a giant circle with the Hokage monument being situated in the perimeter, directly east of the center of the great village. The village itself was divided into 4 segments or districts. The north east district, otherwise known as the 1st district contained the Hokage tower, one of ROOT 3 main bases, and the Uchiha, Hyuga, Shimura, Inuzuka, and Kurama clan compounds. The south east district, otherwise know as the 2nd district contained the Senju, Sarutobi, Aburame, Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara compounds. It, truth be told, is the district with the most tree cover. There were also a number of wealthy civilians who lived here as well. Also the ANBU HQ, Shinobi academy, Civilian hospital, Shushuya, Ichiraku Ramen stand and Naruto's apartment complex. The southwest district also called the 3rd district was where the general civilian populous lived with a few apartments that were occupied by the occasional Shinobi who had a civilian background. The Konoha Military Police Force HQ, Shinobi Hospital, several culinary establishment like Amaguriama and Yakiniku Q, and another one of ROOT's main bases was located here as well. Finally we have the north west district, also called the 4th district or the market district of Konoha. It contained a majority of Konoha's Shops, both Shinobi and Civilian, the Hot Springs, hotels, at least half of the village's restaurants, and Danzo's third ROOT main base, which was incidentally is his most used base.

"I was wondering if you would show up." Said a young feminine voice.

"Please, if I am not mistaken I'm almost a minute early." Replied Naruto with a smile. "Besides, I would never miss a meeting of this magnitude Yakumo"

"True enough." She replied with a grin of her own which matched Naruto's.

Yakumo Kurama, in many ways could be said to be the predecessor of Hinata Hyuga. Both were clan heiresses, both were rescued at a young age by Naruto from bullies and both drew inspiration from him. That being said however Yakumo Kurama came from a clan which specialized in genjutsu, and excelled in deception and misdirection, and the clan heiress was easily able to notice the villages scorn (and sometimes outright hatred) for its resident prankster as well as said prankster's uncanny resemblance to the 4th Hokage. Using her status as clan heiress she was able to gain access to Naruto birth date and managed to put together the whole picture. She was also the first and only person (that Naruto knew off) to realize that the image of a worthless talentless prankster was made up to throw his haters off.

What no one could ever say was that Yakumo Kurama did not have guts as she confronted him head on about all she had discovered, though she did not mention her suspicions about his father as she sensed that he truly did not know his fathers identity and she did not want to get his hopes up in case it turned out that she was wrong. Since that day, they had become friends and though Yakumo never knew the true extent of her friend's skills, she did however know that some of his abilities even exceeded those of several Chunnin that she knew.

A little over 24 hours ago, Yakumo had overheard her tutor, Kurenai Yuri, taking to the 3rd Hokage about sealing her charka and abilities and thereby, putting a complete an end to her carrier as a shinobi, before it could even begin. She had spoken to Naruto about it and he had proposed a deal with her. The terms and conditions of said deal were somewhat intimidating, though she couldn't really blame him as he had to be able to assure himself a future when the 3rd Hokage finally retired. It was a choice between the lesser of the 2 evils and she knew that she had to make a choice or a choice would be made for her. Still she was Yakumo Kurama, clan heiress of the Kurama clan and her choice was obvious.

"I agree Naruto" she said "I agree to the terms and conditions of your deal, provided you can hold up your end."

"No arguing, no trying to lessen the terms or make them more favorable to you" said Naruto, who was admittedly a little bit surprised. The deal basically turned her into his unofficial apprentice and assured her loyalty to him as long as it did not endanger her clan or threaten Konoha or make her clan's situation worse. Considering that her clan barely had any political or financial power, barely had any popularity, had the lowest number of members and was on the verge of loosing clan status altogether, there was very little Naruto could do to threaten her clan or make their situation worse and a lot that he could do to make their situation better.

That was just the basic overview as it went into a whole lot more detail then that, but the terms ultimately favored Naruto more that Yakumo considering that when she became the clan head Naruto had practically guaranteed that alignment with him. However if she didn't take it then she wouldn't be able to become a ninja and since on a ninja could become a clan head, there would be no clear line of succession which would almost guarantee either making her clans situation a whole lot more worse or her clan ending up loosing their clan status altogether.

"We both knew that there was no way you were going to change your mind so why bother trying" Yakumo replied.

"Indeed" said Naruto "so then shall we begin?"

Yakumo did not say anything, instead she removed her clothes until she stood in a black bikini which Naruto had told her to wear. The blonde haired academy student first made 2 shadow clones and then walked up to his friend and placed his hands on her shoulders before channeling Kurama's charka into her.

Yakumo's eyes immediately turned red with a black slit and she said "Wha – What is happening to me?"

"Relax" Naruto said "I am channeling my charka into you in order to link us, that way the Ido will soon be introduced to my tenant, and we both who will walk away from that encounter."

Yakumo allowed a small smile to grace her face at that thought. Meanwhile Naruto's clones had taken out a scroll from their original's pocket and had unsealed the sealing supplies that were sealed inside them. Now they started to carefully apply seals onto the Yakumo's exposed skin. The clan heiress unconsciously gave a brief shiver as she felt the cold paint on the brush move gracefully across her skin, but she did not attempt to pull back. After all, she had put a lot of thought into her decision and was not going to turn back now.

Eventually the clones finished applying the seals onto her and had sealed the supplies back inside the scroll before popping out of existence just before Naruto lifted his hand from her shoulders and watched as her eyes turned back to what they were before. He then gave her a short smile before walking around her until he was looking straight at the back of her neck. Her long hair had been tied up, at the top of her head into a bun by his shadow clones (don't ask because something are best left unknown). He quickly blurred through a series of hand signs before slamming them onto the back of her neck shouting "Seal!"

Yakumo let out a scream as she went down onto her hands and knees, and Naruto was glad he had the forethought to put up a sound barrier. He smiled. The seal which he had placed was hidden by an advanced masking seal and the only visible part was a control module on the back of her neck about 3cm in diameter which was located just below the roots of her hair, thereby being easily covered when she let her hair down.

Naruto then stepped back and turned around as Yakumo soon got steadily to her feet and put her clothes back on.

"That seals serves 3 purposes" said Naruto "The first and foremost being that it was act as a weight resistance seal and as a charka constriction seal which will aid you in the training I shall be putting you through. At present though the seals are set at 0% and I will activate them when Kurenai attempts to seal you. The result, which I can assure you will not hurt at all, will be quite interesting and should convince her and the Hokage that the Ido as been destroyed and therefore there is no reason to seal your Charka. Another purpose that it will serve is that I will be able to send you a... well a charka beep so to speak while we are both inside a certain radius. Fortunately for us both of our homes will be inside that radius and I will tell you now that when you feel that beep, it means that I am summoning you for a training session... and unless I specify otherwise you will meet me at my apartment complex."

Yakumo nodded and Naruto smiled and said "Good, I trust that you'll be able to go back to your home Yakumo... And when I summon you do us both a favor and make sure that you are discreet while making your way towards the complex"

And then without another word Naruto flickered away.

* * *

**And that the end of the second chapter...  
Please do not forget to review.**

**Also the answer to that suggestion is no 619... I am afraid that the Uchiha clan will be eliminated. Though the only question remains is if Sasuke should be good or bad **

**Speaking of that I have made a poll on whether Sasuke should be good or bad... It your choice.**

**Thats all for now folks**

**Rafaelout out...**


	3. Chapter 3

Danzo entered his office in his ROOT ANBU his mind full of frustration and confusion. It had really been a tiring day for him. First he had to deal with the issue of the last Senju, Tsunade. The Sannin had really surprised him with her past 6 months of activity. After what seemed like 13 years of morning for those she lost and an aura of perpetual dislike for Konoha, she and her appetence Shizune suddenly seemed to disappear into thin air and then 2 weeks later he had got a report from one of his agents hidden in Kusa that she had appeared with 4 of their most wanted Shinobi and all they wanted in exchange was an academy student named Karin. From what he was able to gather from various sketchy sources she hunted down and killed over a dozen missing-nin over the course of the next two months, using their bounties to pay off her debt before disappearing for the next two weeks, and the only common link that he could find between all the missing-nin was that the all had some kind of grudge against Konoha.

Two weeks after her hunting spree she was spotted in the outskirts of a shipping village in the land of lightning where she was speaking to a young woman named Honoka, and they both disappeared from his radar a few days later. Danzo suspected that they were both Uzumaki due to their long red hair, and from what he could gather through the report his spies were able to collect, they both showed signs of having one or two of the Uzumaki's special gifts. The Uzumaki special gifts were something that always intrigued him but try as he might he could never get any useful or viable data on them despite his many efforts.

Still the fact remained that she was apparently gathering Uzumaki's and taking out quite a few of Konoha's enemies amongst the missing-nin out there. What brought on this change and why, well he had a few theories to that none of them bode ill for Konoha, well none that made sense anyway. Still a report that he had recently gotten from one of his spies in Kiri surprised him a lot, apparently Tsunade was there and was fighting with the resistance, and if he was right, when (not if but when) the resistance won, Tsunade's assistance would lead to a strong alliance between Kiri and Konoha… and the Uzumaki's could be turned into jinchurikki if the Fourth's son fell in battle.

"Why now?" Danzo asked himself as he looked over a few files that were scattered on the table the uppermost of which were about the female Sannin as he tried to figure out what brought on this change, though he swiftly dropped the topic as he heard a knock on his door, before one of his agents entered and knelt in front of him and spoke "Danzo-sama, there is an academy student, at the entrance of the base. He request to speak to you."

"Who is it?" Danzo asked wondering who was the academy student that managed to find his base and knew that he was in here.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I see, dismissed" said Danzo and the ROOT shinobi immediately flickered out. He wasn't the only one to leave as Danzo himself using one of the technique's his own sensei had created immediately teleported right next to entrance of the building and walked out to find the smiling blonde haired Uzumaki standing as if he didn't have a care in the world. Around him were 5 of his agents, their tanto's held firmly near pressure points on the blonde's body which would allow them to instantly kill him if he so much as tried anything.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would show up Danzo-san" Naruto said with a smile on his face. "Can you please tell your men to back off because I am a shadow clone and they are just seconds away from popping me."

Danzo gave a signal to his men and they immediately eased the pressure they were putting on the blonde though they didn't move from their spot. The shadow clone however kept on smiling and said "Thank you, now the purpose that I am here is to offer you a deal."

"Oh, and what kind of a deal is that?" Danzo asked.

"One that is mutually beneficial to both of us." Naruto replied "I know for a fact that ROOT has been disbanded just as I know for a fact that the Hokage, who is perfectly well aware of its existence, has turned a blind eye because it is useful to the village, and as long as he had publicly disbanded it no one could hold its actions against him. I know you had your ROOT take out the Pajayat group before they could move against the village and that Itachi-sensei massacred his clan, his own family, on your orders in order to protect Konoha, something which your ROOT shinobi should have, and would have done if they weren't in recovery from the assault against the Pajayat group.

Naruto paused and Danzo, though he didn't outwardly show it, stood in deep thought. He didn't know whether he should be intrigued or enraged by what the Shadow Clone was saying. He held information which by all means the number of people who should have known could be counted on one hand. He also knew that the boy in front of him, unlike the image he portrayed to the general public, was no fool. Giving that information out as well as confirming his suspicions that Itachi had trained the Jinchurikki was meant as a gesture of goodwill. He would listen for now and decide on what action to take at the end, not to mention the fact that a deal with the blonde haired brat could prove to be potentially useful. "Speak Uzumaki…"

"Danzo-san, in the past we had many powerful shinobi and with our sister village, Uzushio, the home of the Uzumaki, we had a very powerful ally. But we let our sister village be destroyed because we didn't expect the attack and only got word of it once it was too late. For seven days and seven night they held out but they were eventually overwhelmed by the combined might of Kumo and Kiri while we fought tooth and nail with Suna and Iwa." said Naruto" We let the white fang commit suicide because of a discrepancy of opinion. He saw his comrades as more important that the mission, our shinobi saw different, but letting him commit Sepakku over something like that. We have only become as strong as we are because we value our teamwork and our comrades over everything else and if you take that away we WILL fall, just like everyone else… Then comes the Sannin, of the 3 of them only Jiraiya is currently with the leaf, Orochimaru is a traitor and as for Tsunade… well I'll get back to her later but the bottom line is that 2 of our 3 strongest Shinobi are currently unavailable to us."

Danzo could only nod in agreement as what he spoke was the truth. Much of the villages strength had been lost and it was something he had always held against Sarutobi and was one of the things he intended to correct should he ever gain control of the hat.

"Then let us look at Itachi-sensei. To kill your entire clan, your very own flesh and blood for the sake of the village takes real guts and dedication. Something which I intended to live up to, but the point is that it takes away another of our most powerful shinobi away from the village. Let's not forget the fact that Kyuubi's attack took away a fifth of our military and the Uchiha massacre took away another fifth and we had to completely restructure after both events. Something which has left openings in our system… openings that Orochimaru managed to exploit before your ROOT agents managed to close them" said Naruto "You intend to remedy the situation by becoming Hokage which I have to say is nothing but a delusion of grandeur. Both you and Jiji are loosing strength day by day and the Damyo would never appoint you as long as he has other suitable choices, which consists of every mid and above A – ranked shinobi of which this village has many."

"Your point" asked Danzo as he figured that Naruto was trying to convince him of something, as everything the blonde had said so far were things that he already knew.

"I want an alliance with you Danzo" said the Shadow Clone quite plainly "You have a few powerful shinobi in your ranks such as Sai, Fu and Torune. But against someone like Kakashi, even together they will loose. However your main strength lies with your power to gather information but knowing what will happen is useless if you do not have the power to stop it. I know for a fact that with your portrayed image as a warmonger and someone after the Hokage's position enemies naturally try to ally with you and you use that to infiltrate them and stop their plans before they are even close to bearing fruit, because you are truly loyal to Konoha and that it stands for, and you do your very best to protect it from the shadows… But even the best laid plans can fail Danzo-san, you of all people should know this… and when it fails what then as thanks to your anonymity and secrecy you will be stuck with the knowledge of the impending doom of your village and you won't have the power to stop it…! What I want is for you to let me be your agent to the village, I know you already have several in place in case of such a situation but I can get allies in places in which you, thanks to your portrayed image, and your emotionless ROOT cannot! All I want in exchange is your support as long as it is in the best interest of our village. I know that you have tried to get me in your unit since the day I was born and while I have no interest in becoming a mindless puppet I do want you training and access to your facilities…

Naruto paused in his speech and waited a moment for Danzo to consider everything he said before he continued saying "Danzo you know as well as I do that with the current public opinion of me I have hard times ahead of me before I can live a half way decent time in this village."

"Which is why you are gathering support… and I must say that you are doing a very smart job off it" said Danzo "the head's opinions are fixed, but the heirs aren't, are they. And by gaining the alliance of the Hyuga and Kurama heiresses, you have gained the future support of 2 clans which were dead set against you."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be caught off guard and Danzo wasted no time in capitalizing on it. "I must say that I am surprised by the seal that you put on Yakumo. At first I thought that it would have been a controlling and loyalty seal that you put on her instead of resistance and binding seals that you said you put. The former which I must confess is still beyond your capabilities and will be for a long time even with your rapidly increasing skills in Sealing, and the latter of which should have been highly improbable then, though certainly possible now, as that is what you did with the Hyuga Heiress."

Naruto's cool facade slipped for a moment though it was back on instantly. He knew instantly what Danzo was talking about and if the man decided to take what he had done to the council he could be charged with treason and considering that Tsunade would be coming to the village with his kinsmen soon according to Kurama. There was a good chance that the council would have him executed and Kurama sealed into another Uzumaki. But then again this was Danzo and the man had done far worse things in training his shinobi than Naruto had, and he hoped that little fact would grant him a little reprieve from the founder of ROOT.

Danzo himself was impressed to say the least. He knew saw the blonde's facade slip and knew instantly that what he had concluded with his research on the seal that was applied on the Kurama Heiress was on the mark. He knew that if he brought this to the council and played his cards right he could get them to execute the blonde, though he certainly wasn't going to do that, not unless the boy turned traitor to the village, after all this man was Itachi's only student, and one of his teacher's last descendents, he owed the boy that much courtesy at the very least, considering his training methods at the very least, much more repulsive than what Naruto had done, though certainly less risky. Besides the conversation that they were currently having was interesting, and normally he would have kept or controlled the flow of information in any conversation yet in this one he had to give out information in order to maintain control, something which reminded him off…

'Reverse interrogation' thought Danzo as his eyes grew wide. So far the blonde had only given him information that he either suspected or already knew… but in such a way that it placed him on the back hand. However in order to counter it he had given out information that the blonde, by all rights should have never known that he possessed. The boy had duel purposes in coming here. Not only was he offering an alliance but he was also trying to figure out how much ROOT, and by extension Danzo himself, already knew. A well played strategy, something that impressed Danzo greatly.

"You want something else do you not?" asked Danzo after they had been standing in silence for a while. Both of them had been considering their options and reevaluating their chosen strategies and it was no time to act.

"Indeed" said Naruto "My first intention was to graduate as the dead last and as a result be put on Sasuke's team, a team which the council would not let fail. However recent actions must be taken into consideration as well… I am sure that you are aware of a certain relative of mine who has been roaming around the nations, gathering up my clansmen. She will be returning to Konoha soon and she will be requesting that I be placed on a genin team with her and one of my clansmen. We will need a third teammate, preferably a known shinobi from one of the clan who is not a fresh rookie."

"I see… though I have to comment on the fact that you ask for too much and you offer two little…" said Danzo "still I am intrigued on where you will go and where you will end up… so I will agree to your terms for now, but if you ever go against the great tree that is Konoha, I will end you myself!"

"I do not doubt that Danzo-san " Naruto responded "So… do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal!"

Naruto nodded and flickered away. He flickered from to roof top until he finally reached his own apartment building. He sent out a large charka beep through the connection he had made with his two apprentices. He knew that he would be having two visitors soon enough, one from the Hyuga clan compound, the other from the Kurama clan compound. However barely a moment later his senses tingled and he quickly leaped away from where he stood moments ago and watched as three vixens looked up at him in frustration.

"Wow that was really good guys, you almost got me that time" said Naruto earnestly and it was true. The only reason the foxes hadn't got him was a combination of the facts which were a) He was extremely alert after his meeting with Danzo, b) He was intimately aware of them and their habits and c) He was very in tune with his senses… and despite all that he was completely clueless to their presences until they were almost upon him, something which really impressed him. But his mind went back to his discussion with Danzo before he reflected back on his training sessions and looked at them all with an impartial eye. Had he been ROOT trainer or an Elite-Jonin training his chunnin subordinates what he had done could have been excepted, but that was not the case. Yakumo and Hinata were academy students and more importantly they were his friends. Did he really have the right to do what he did to them with them being uninformed, regardless of the deal which they had made between them? Naruto continued to think on that as a crouched down and begin to talk to the 3 little vixens.

* * *

But before I continue with this story I guess I should give you a brief background on these four vixens and on Hinata as well. To start off with the Naruto and Yakumo decided to stay back a year, partly so that he could get more time training her and partly because the upcoming batch was full of clan heirs and it would be beneficial if they got a head start befriending them.

Hinata, the Hyuga heiress like she was in the canon was practically stalking Naruto whenever she could get away from her Hyuga Branch Family bodyguards and it wasn't long before Naruto and Yakumo managed to get her to follow them into a small bit off tree cover within the second district that was well away from prying ears and Naruto made the same offer that he had made Yakumo, with a few minor alterations designed to suit Hinata's present needs and wants. Fortunately after spending time training her he was, just like with Yakumo, able to curb her little crush on him. After all Naruto wanted someone to fall for him, the real him… not some perceived image of him.

The three vixens on the other hand, well that was an interesting twist. You see Naruto had found them, on one of his hunting days after he had made his deal with Yakumo he had found them, well two of them trapped and the other one trying to free them. Taking pity on the three vixens he freed them, and instead of running away they decided to stick with him as he roamed around the forest gathering fruits, vegetables and hunting his prey. At the end off the day he took a shine to them and decided to adopt them.

Naruto fiercely argued with Kurama on that issue and the biju finally relented and allowed Naruto to adopt the vixens. However in exchange Naruto had to promise to train them, something that Kurama himself oversaw. Something that was quite easy to do truth be told as all Naruto really had to do was make shadow clone with a majority of Kurama charka, and then the biju would ensure that it was his conscious and not Naruto's that got implanted onto it.

(A.N: The reason why the fox never did this in the cannon was that it required calibration on both sides to successfully pull it off. And it would only work with a shadow clone which is why the other Jinchurikki were unable to do it)

And so the training of the 3 vixens, which Naruto named Kyra, Erza and Maya, began. Maya and Kyra trained themselves in Charka sensing as well as in Healing jutsu and Fuinjutsu respectively. Erza, was trained in her sense of smell, not unlike the Inuzuka nin-dogs for tracking and trained in Fire jutsu as well.

Back in the present however, Naruto who after speaking to the 4 vixens for a little time and had made a shadow clone to take them to the pantry for a job well done walked down into the second basement of his Apartment complex. Passing through the various seals and security measures he had put in place to protect it from intruders.

The second basement was divided into 4 simple sections. The first and foremost was a Fuinjutsu workshop where he self-learned, practiced and produced his seals. The second was an armory and Jutsu Library, the former which consisted mostly of storage scrolls, each scroll having a particular type of weapon sealed into it. The third section was, well the best way to describe it was that it was a complicated creation of Fuinjutsu that had many charka storage seals, barrier seals and protective arrays… in short this room was the command center for the protection of the entire building, protection that was not activated yet and designed in such a way that it could be ever updated and added onto. In short a work of art, if it was completed. It was not as despite his ever growing skills in Fuinjutsu he still wasn't proficient enough in the art to apply it… the only thing which he was able to create was the linking array (which he personally felt could be a lot better), the charka storage seals and a few minor protections and barriers

However it is the last section of the second basement that Naruto was truly interested in at that moment, and that was something quite plain and ordinary for a shinobi as it was simply a forge. Something that most shinobi would to try and learn they felt that it would be ultimately useless, which would be true if said shinobi weren't skilled in Fuinjutsu as well. Those people who were however could easily be found in the history books and many examples of such people were the 1st Mizukage (and the person who created the seven swords), the 2nd Hokage (creator and wielder of the Raijin blade [do I really need to say any more]) Chizaku (the person recorded as the greatest puppet master and the one that created Chiyoyo's puppets), Setsuna, founder of the thariki village and last but not least, the 4th Hokage Mintao Namikaze.

It was actually thanks to Kurama telling Naruto that it was his idol's much lesser known but more valued skills and when questioned why the fox replied that the reason that it was little known was one of the main reasons why the other village's were unable to figure out the secrets of his jutsu was because it depended just as much on the creation of the kunai that was marked with the seal as said seal itself.

That being said Naruto walked to the main forgery table where 3 of his current projects, which he thought would shape up to be some of his greatest works rested. A bladed bow made almost entirely of metal (similar to a modern Compound bow save this one has blades attached to it) , a majestic looking staff with intricate designs and seals carved onto it, and finally 2 beautiful looking Katanas and through Naruto design could be joined together and separated at will (imagine Strom Shadow's blades from the G.I Joe movies).

He had made these especially for his two apprentices and himself to use. And speaking off them he could sense them he could feel the barriers of the second basement alerting him to their presence, along with that off his 3 vixens. He turned around and faced them and said "Yakumo-chan, Hinata-chan, I'm so glad that you could join me."

"As if we would refuse such a call sensei…" said Hinata

"Indeed" added Yakumo "We both were able to tell that this would not involve our current training or a new training regeme, but rather that you needed to speak to us, not as your students, but as our friend."

"You are right as usual Yakumo" said Naruto, before he did something that shocked both girls greatly, he wet down to his knees and bowed down to them both and said "Yakumo, Hinata, what I have done and what I have tried to do, as I trained the two off you… in an attempt to make you two stronger as I have promised, I… I willing and uncaring placed you both in a position off risk and have gone beyond what you may have been comfortable with and for that… I hold both of your ends of the deal fulfilled and I humbly apologies to you both."

"This is about our seals isn't it?" asked Yakumo "Nothing else seems to fit after all… You're sorry that you used the Kyuubi's power to train us aren't you"

Naruto looked like a dear caught in headlights as he was barely able to splutter "You… knew?"

"It took time to figure out of course" said Yakumo, "But we did… for starters you yourself admitted to us that the seals were amongst some of the highest level of sealing possible without moving into the specialized branches of the art. Then there was the simple fact that Hinata could see a slight purple taint in my charka, incidentally when we learning about color codes and combination and their application in the shinobi world… Red and blue make purple after all and the only person that possesses red charka in Konoh and possibly in the entire land off fire is you thanks to Kyuubi."

"But what really clued us in was actually when you were explaining to us about Jinchurikki, Pseudo-Jinchurikki and the kinds of seals used to seal Bijju" said Hinata "You had basically told us that even tough a much less powerful seal could be used to seal the bijju, they would be able to break out if they put enough effort into it and power behind it, while Pseudo-Jinchurikki were created by sealing gathered tailed beast Charka into selected shinobi and much lesser powered seal, however the demerits of doing this were much more than the merits of said course of action. The lack of Kekki Genkai in Kumo is the result of trying to create Pseudo Jinchurikki."

"You basically turned us into Pseudo-Jinchuriki, but instead of sealing the fox's charka, you somehow managed to create and seal a clone of the Bijju and sealed it into us, and from what I could get Maya you added a charka absorption and charka filtration seal to Hinata in order to properly mix the Fox's charka with Hinata's so that it would be near unnoticeable by her clan" finished Yakumo grinning at the utterly shocked look that Naruto's face now bore as he looked at them from his spot on the floor. Hinata and her then helped him, or rather dragged him from his knees back onto his feat and then said to him "We both knew about him, and we both accept it, after he was, no is you first true sensei and first true friend, just as you are to us Naruto-kun… never forget that."

Naruto… well Naruto looked completely and utterly speechless and that look remained with him until his irises changed. They turned crimson with black slits, and his expression turned into something that resembled equal parts of happiness and pride as he spoke in a voice that was much more deeper and sounded much more… demonic, than his own **"I thank you, Hinata and Yakumo for accepting both him and me… I will freely admit that when he asked me if he could reveal to you two about my true history I was skeptical that you two would believe it and was reluctant to allow it. Now… Now I am glad I did"**

"Kyu… Kyuubi" spluttered out Hinata completely shocked at who they were now speaking to.

"**Call me Kurama please, you two have earned that much at the very least…"** he said with a smile on his face as he closed his eyes for a what seemed like a long moment but was less than a minute before he opened his eyes and they were blue again as Naruto said in a truly emotional voice "Thank you Hinata, Yakumo… Thank you"

He then hugged them and two girls smiled and returned the gesture as they waited for him to compose himself, and barely a moment later he did and he let go off them and took a step back with that smile still plastered to his face before he turned around and went back to his work bench and picked up the metal staff before he handed walked over and handed it to Yakumo and said "Your Genjutsu is great and its potential is limitless, and your other abilities aren't too shabby either. But you need a focus for the more subtle off your arts as well as variability Yakumo. Staff wielding is a great skill to have and unlike normal staff's…"

Naruto touched a point near the tip of the staff and channeled a bit off his charka into it and then POOF… the staff was now something akin to the Uchiha War Fans.

"You are one off the few wind users in the elemental nations Yakumo, and I trust that you will be able to use this… effectively" said Naruto and watched as she thanked him before he returned to his post and grabbed the bow and handed it to Hinata and said "Channel some charka at the centre off the bow and keep channeling it as you draw the string."

Hinata did so and was watched as a thin stream of charka followed the string until she pulled the bow to its full length and there was an arrow of charka notched on it. Naruto smiled at her shocked expression and said "This bow is one of my greatest creations to date Hinata. It is a combination of my charka manipulation skills, my fuinjutsu and my ability to forge which are my three strongest skills. That arrow is kind of akin to one of your Gentle Fist strikes and will get stronger with the more charka you pore onto it. In addition, since I know off the hard headedness off your clan, I have created a summing scroll for the bow. All you need to do is sign your name on it with your blood and then summon it as you would any normal summon."

Naruto then went and took the two katanas in each off his hands before he turned around and faced Hinata and Yakumo and said "In two months we will be fully fledged shinobi, assigned to different teams and doing our job, in two months we will be entering the real world… but that is then and this is now, so how about a little spar as we test out our new weapons."

He only got full blown grins in return as the all three off them made their way to the sparring ground which he hand created within the compound.

* * *

**Rafaelout!**


End file.
